Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Turbine engines frequently include vane assemblies which guide gas flow into the various sections of the engine. Such assemblies include vanes coupled to vane lever arms. Further, the vanes may be adjustable, which allows for adjustment of the gas flow.